


Pretend is Summer

by EarlineNathaly



Series: Shidge for VLDRarePairWeek [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: For the #VLDRarePairWeekDay 5: Summer / WinterSummary: Pidge doesn’t get why everybody thought she didn’t like dresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot where I complain why most of the fandom thinks she doesn't like dresses. I mean, we all saw the purple one she was wearing before she pretended to be a guy, right? And of course, everything I touch becomes fluff.

 

It was an uneventful day for the team as paladins of Voltron when Pidge was having a headache. Actually, it was probably the seventh or eighth day that was uneventful for the habitants of the Castle. No emergency calls, no Galra attacks, no one had needed Voltron for the past week and it felt almost like vacations.

 

Well, except for Pidge. She was glued to her computer working on finding her family, as usual. She was designing a new software to help her look for them through all the confines of the universe, one galaxy at a time, but the stupid codes were giving her trouble and the only thing she had accomplished was a splitting pain in the brain.

 

“Pidge?” a voice said from the door.

 

She lifted her eyes from the screen to see Allura looking at her with a mix of worry and fright. She could only imagine how she looked.

 

“Are you okay?” the princess asked, cautious. “You look… tired.”

 

“I’m about to lose my mind,” Pidge said, her voice hoarse and dead.

 

“I can see that,” Allura mumbled coming to sit beside her. “Why don’t you take a break?”

 

Pidge gripped her computer and brought it to her chest in an involuntary reflex, making Allura frown and extend her hand to her like a mother who asks for something from her child.

 

“You’ve skipped three meals already and I don’t even want to know on how much sleep are you running,” she pointed out. “Please.”

 

Pidge sighed. If her head wasn’t hurting this much, she probably would have fought against rest a little more, but Allura was right. She was hungry and tired.

 

“Fine,” she sighed. She closed her computer and let Allura drag her to the kitchen.

 

Hunk, the sweetheart, had left food for her on the counter. Halfway her meal she was already sleepy, and that was probably why she let Allura talked her into a girls' night in the princess's room. It was to make sure she slept, she said, but Pidge had the suspicion that even Allura sometimes needed some time to get a little lose, despite the war.

 

“Alright, but I’m not letting you touch my ears again,” Pidge warned. The last time that Allura convinced her to have a girl time with her, she had tried to pull her ears to make them look Altean. Never again.

 

“It was one time!” Allura whined, a little pink on the cheeks.

 

A few minutes later, Allura was trying to convince Pidge to put on already the pajamas.

 

“But sleep time is still hours away!” Pidge complained.

 

“But it would look great on you!”

 

“I’ll put it when we are going to bed.”

 

“But then I won’t get to see you around wearing a dress,” the princess said, the truth finally coming out.

 

Pidge arched a brow.

 

“Is that what this is about?” she asked a little incredulous, “Me wearing a dress? You do realize that I don’t hate them, right?”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“No, what on Earth gave you that idea? I find them comfortable, even.”

 

Allura’s face brightened with excitement, she put the nightgown aside and dove in her wardrobe, looking for something small enough for Pidge.

 

“You should have said so before!”

 

Pidge couldn’t help but chuckle. She had no idea Allura would get excited about something so trivial. She sat at her vanity and listened to her friend rambling about how she always wished to have a little sister to play dress up when she was younger.

 

She finally picked a light blue dress that went past her knees and gave it to Pidge. She even brushed the paladin’s honey hair and tied it in two small pigtails. Pidge was too tired to protest at the silly, childish hairstyle, but also discovered she didn’t really mind it. It had been a while since someone brushed her hair and it felt nice.

 

“You look adorable! How come you never wear dresses if you like them?” Allura exclaimed, looking at her handiwork.

 

“Well, I don’t see you wearing a dress during trainings and battles,” Pidge retorted.

 

Allura sighed, still eying Pidge with a hand on her cheek.

 

“Well, I’ll guess you have a point there.”

 

Pidge turned to look at herself again in the mirror and felt a little nostalgic.

 

“I used to wear dresses back at home. Especially during summer when it was too hot to wear pants,” she chuckled.

 

“Well, then,” Allura said. “Pretend is summer and wear them more often. It suits you.”

 

“I’d probably confuse the hell out of the guys if they saw me” she laughed.

 

“What a good idea, Pidge!” Allura grabbed her wrist and pulled out of the room. “Let’s show them!”

 

“Wait, what?” Pidge couldn’t resist Allura’s incredible strength and couldn’t help but be dragged into the living room of the ship, where Keith, Lance, and Hunk were wasting time after dinner.

 

“Paladins, look!” Allura cried pushing Pidge in front of her as if she was showing a trophy.

 

The other three members of Voltron looked at her for a moment.

 

“Who…?” Hunk started to say, “Pidge?!”

 

“Sweet mother of the Milky Way! You are a girl!” Lance shouted, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

Pidge shot him a look.

 

“Yes, I recall when I said so and you were the only idiot who didn’t know.”

 

Lance shushed her.

 

“And just for that I’m going to apply some makeup on that girly face of yours”

 

Pidge frowned.

 

“What is it with you guys thinking I don’t like girl stuff? I used to dress and act like a girl when…”

 

“Good idea, Lance! I’ll go get it!” Allura said before dashing out of the room.

 

“You guys make a big deal out of something so stupid,” she complained.

 

Allura was back really quick and the next minutes where something akin to a blur where Lance and Allura fought to have a right to apply something on her face. Hunk was even commenting about colors and she got quite surprised when Keith said “Your eyes look bigger” with something akin to wonder.

 

Lance took it as a compliment on his makeup applying skills and it only fueled his enthusiasm to keep going.

 

“Ow!” She complained, finally freeing her face from his grip when he poked her eye. “What the hell, Lance?”

 

“If you just keep still!” he retorted.

 

“I am still! And I don’t want your Parkinson-hands near my eyes again.”

 

“I take that as an insult! No one in this ship can apply eyeliner like me!” He made a pause. “Well, perhaps except for… Hey, where’s Shiro?”

 

“He was with Coran at the control room,” Keith informed.

 

“Bring him here, bring him here!” Lance said, excited as if he just have come with some brilliant idea, a brilliant idea that everybody else seemed to have at the same time and she was the only one left outside. “Princess, the lipstick!”

 

“Already on it!” she said, taking Pidge’s face in her hands again.

 

Hunk ran to the exit to go get their leader but the door was already sliding open to reveal the only two members of the team who weren’t in the room already.

 

“Shiro!” Everybody but Pidge greeted, making him instantly go weary. They shoved her behind the group ignoring her protests.

 

“We have a surprise for you!” Allura said.

 

“What?” Pidge sounded affronted.

 

“But sadly we need your help to finish the last touches.” Lance completed, and handed him the eyeliner.

 

Shiro looked at the item and then at Lance, lifting a confused brow.

 

“What are you plotting?” he straight up asked.

 

Allura giggled and all of them stepped aside to reveal a frowning Pidge.

 

“You guys are ridiculous,” she repeated.

 

“Isn’t she cute?” Allura said, excited as a mother.

 

Shiro looked at her with intensity; making the sarcastic phrase she was going to say die in her mouth. After some way too long seconds he smiled and looked at the others.

 

“Isn’t she always, though?” his tone was playful and she felt her face burn. Curse him and his naturally charming personality.

 

“Not when she doesn’t let me apply the rest of the make-up, she isn’t,” Lance said, and then faking defeat, he intertwined his fingers behind his head and walked to the exit. “Good luck with that,” he said.

 

To Pidge’s astonishment, everybody else followed.

 

“Hey, what the hell? Allura? What about the girls night?” She asked, confused.

 

The princess turned just to wink.

 

“We can do that tomorrow,” she said, then walked out the room.

 

Pidge shook her head.

 

“I don’t get her most of the time,” she sighed. Shiro laughed.

 

“I think they just wanted to left us alone so I could enjoy my surprise”

 

Pidge let herself fall on one of the couches.

 

“I still don’t get why it was this big of a deal. I mean it’s just a dress. It’s not that I hate them.”

 

Shiro chuckled. He sat beside her and tugged at one pigtail.

 

“But they are right. The whole look makes you look adorable,” he teased.

 

“Oh, shut up,” she said, “Come here and show me how adorable you think I am or I’m leaving to change right now.”

 

He didn’t need any more invitation and pulled her in for a kiss. He found the taste of the lipstick sweet on her mouth and her hair especially fun to mess with when he had to work his fingers throw the ties. He ended up being so attentive and passionate that she decided that indeed, she could pretend it was summer more often.

**Author's Note:**

> It was very silly and light, but I hope you still liked it :)


End file.
